


Хочешь – возьми

by BotanChan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>про неожиданное исполнение одного желания Яты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочешь – возьми

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность Moraine за помощь и вычитку

– Сарухико-о, – Ята потянулся и дёрнул его за рукав футболки, – хватит сушить мозги, давай чем-нибудь займёмся, а?

Было жарко, лениво и скучно. Самым прикольным стало бы рвануть в «Хомру», но мысль о том, чтобы там появиться, все еще пугала. Потому что Анна. Маленькая зараза, чтоб её.

Сарухико третий день ночевал у Яты, потому что поругался с матерью на тему поступления в университет, но толку от его компании было мало. Сейчас он сидел прямо на полу, привалившись спиной к кровати, и что-то искал по Сети. На вопрос Яты Сарухико поморщился, но от планшета оторвался и спросил:

– Займёмся чем? – вид у него был хмурый донельзя.

Ята перекатился на спину и задумчиво уставился в потолок.

– Ну, не знаю. Чем-нибудь. Мне скучно.

– И при этом ты всё ещё здесь, а не в «Хомре»? Я потрясён, – Сарухико скривился и снова потёр висок. Ята запоздало подумал, что, наверное, у него опять голова болит. С Сарухико это частенько случалось, особенно в жару. А значит, на возможность поразвлечься в его компании сразу можно забить. Вот блин!

– Кстати, в самом деле, почему ты здесь, а не там? – снова спросил Сарухико вместо того, чтобы опять уткнуться в планшет. – Удивительно. Я уже и забыл, когда ты последний раз предпочитал мою компанию, да ещё… – он на секунду замолчал, шевельнул губами, – да, почти неделю подряд. Только не говори, что тебе надоел Суо или ты со всеми рассорился.

Ята фыркнул, потом поморщился.

– Ни с кем я не ссорился. Просто там эта вредная мелочь, и все с ней носятся.

Сарухико кашлянул. Ята перевернулся на живот, положил подбородок на кулаки и глянул исподлобья, не зная, то ли друг поддержит его возмущение, то ли наоборот, опять подстебнёт. В последнее время так бывало всё чаще.

Лицо у Сарухико стало каким-то странным – как будто он сунулся в свой планшет и обнаружил, что неизвестная сволочь взломала все пароли.

– Ята, – после долгой паузы сказал Сарухико. – Ты Суо ревнуешь, что ли?

– Чего? – обалдел Ята и залился краской, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, на что лучший друг намекает. Чёрт, он же не мог догадаться?!

Сарухико сердито цыкнул, опять приложил пальцы к вискам и с непонятным злорадством пояснил:

– Ну, как ты сам заметил, теперь Суо носится с Анной, а не с тобой. И она тебя явно бесит. Знаешь, очень похоже на ревность.

– Да ты охренел! – выпалил Ята, в глубине души чувствуя безумное облегчение.

Чёрт, Сарухико – дебил! Придумал же! Нет, Яту и правда раздражало, что Анна постоянно цеплялась за Микото-сана. Потому что она, мать её, умела залезать в чужие головы на раз, а рядом с Микото-саном мысли Яты порой принимали довольно странный оборот. Довольно часто, если честно. Настолько, что уже давно надо было начинать беспокоиться о своей нормальности. Если Микото-сан когда-нибудь узнает… Нет! Даже представлять не хотелось.

Стоило об этом подумать, и лицо и шея начали гореть ещё сильнее.

– Отрицание как форма защиты, – протянул Сарухико с таким кислым видом, будто недельной давности молока хлебнул. – Поздравляю, ты докатился до того, чтобы ревновать Суо к восьмилетней соплячке. И единственное, что меня в этом удивляет, это почему ты до сих пор не взъелся на Тоцуку-сана.

– Причём тут Тоцука-сан? – потерял нить его рассуждений Ята.

– Ну, с ним же Суо спит, – раздражённо ответил Сарухико, посмотрел ему в лицо и растерянно моргнул. – Ты что, до сих пор не догадался?

Ята сел. Открыл и закрыл рот. Сарухико продолжал его разглядывать, поджав губы и явно не собираясь признаваться, что пошутил.

– Но ведь… Тоцука-сан – парень.

– Что только доказывает, что Суо – пидорас, – проворчал Сарухико, и Ята даже не сказал ему заткнуться.

– Но ведь… Да ты врёшь!

Сарухико закатил глаза.

– Вот же придурок. Да все знают, просто молчат. Не самоубийцы потому что.

Ята сглотнул. Чёрт возьми! Ему никогда даже в голову не приходило, что Микото-сан может быть не… нет, «ненормальным» сказать нельзя, потому что Микото-сан самый правильный человек на свете, но… Что он может гулять не с девчонками, вот. Ята оттянул ворот футболки и глубоко вдохнул. Стало совсем жарко, и дело было не только в дурацкой погоде.

– Я пойду… пойду пройдусь, – пробормотал он, вскочил на ноги и почти вылетел из комнаты. Мысли в голове скакали, как бешеные.

 

* * *

Ята почти скатился по лестнице и только в самом низу вспомнил, что не взял скейт и даже кошелёк. Но возвращаться было отстойно, потому что Сарухико наверняка скажет какую-нибудь гадость. Да и чёрт с ним, со скейтом, всё равно настроение не то. Ята вышел из подъезда, остановился, посмотрел по сторонам и столкнулся взглядом с Тоцукой-саном. Кажется, это был какой-то рок.

– Привет. А я как раз тебя искал, – радостно улыбнулся Тоцука-сан, пока Ята стоял, пялясь на него, как дебил. Выглядел Тоцука-сан совершенно обычно, и никто в жизни бы не догадался, что… что…

А может, всё-таки Сарухико насочинял, чтобы досадить лишний раз? Характер у него давно испортился, а тут ещё жара и его грёбаная головная боль.

– У тебя что-то случилось? Ты уже неделю не показываешься, – продолжал Тоцука-сан, подходя ближе. – Мы беспокоимся, вдруг ты заболел или с дедом какая-нибудь неприятность. И скучно без тебя.

– Н-нет, всё в порядке. И дед ничего. Живой, – Ята спохватился и наконец отвёл от него взгляд.

– Тогда в чём дело? Ты с кем-то поссорился? – Тоцука-сан внимательно посмотрел Яте в лицо и озабоченно нахмурился. – Может… дело в Анне?

– Да не ревную я к ней! – рявкнул Ята. Блин, ну ладно Сарухико брякнул ерунду, но Тоцука-сан чего туда же? Он-то ведь не такой придурок!

Тоцука-сан поднял брови в весёлом удивлении.

– О, у тебя уже был разговор на эту тему? Наверное, с Сарухико? Извини, я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто заметно, что ты её избегаешь.

Ята пожал плечами и шумно выдохнул.

– Фигня, – буркнул он. – Не хочу, чтобы она залезла мне в голову, вот и всё.

Тоцука-сан засмеялся и подмигнул.

– Знаешь, сразу хочется спросить, какие секреты ты там прячешь, – и тут же успокаивающе махнул рукой, потому что Ята чуть не подпрыгнул. – Да ладно, это не проблема. У Анны же способности не случайно проявляются. Так что достаточно просто попросить, чтобы она тебя не читала, и никто твоих мыслей не узнает, – он подошёл совсем близко, провёл ладонями Яте по плечам, стряхивая какие-то крошки. – Так что давай, пошли уже. Хватит дома отсиживаться, – а потом хитро прищурился. – Или я всем скажу, что ты боишься милую маленькую девочку.

– Никого я не боюсь! – выпалил Ята и досадливо насупился от того, что так по-детски попался.

– Значит, идём в «Хомру», – хлопнул в ладоши Тоцука-сан, улыбнувшись во весь рот. Ну ещё бы, опять повернул всё, как ему хочется. Ята только вздохнул и пошёл к дороге. Спорить с Тоцукой-саном всегда было бесполезно, даже у Микото-сана не получалось. Хотя, может, это потому что у них с Микото-саном… а, чёрт! Ята замотал головой, ведь даже думать о таком было до фига неловко.

Тоцука-сан догнал его через пару шагов.

– Кстати, я тебя успокою: сегодня Анну ты, скорее всего, не встретишь. Мальчики повели её в парк. Бедная девочка уже забыла, что это такое.

– И Микото-сан тоже с ними? – выпалил Ята, не успев прикусить язык. – То есть… А вы почему не пошли со всеми?

– Что поделать, приходится вместо развлечений вытаскивать тебя из твоего угла, – с нарочитым вздохом ответил Тоцука-сан.

Ята фыркнул и покосился на него с опасливым любопытством. Тоцука-сан беззаботно улыбнулся и заговорил о последних новостях. Выглядел он как всегда – в светлой цивильной рубашке, аккуратно застёгнутой и отглаженной. От Тоцуки-сана привычно тянуло слабым сандаловым запахом его любимого одеколона. Он ничуть не походил на девушку или какого-нибудь извращенца, но всё равно не получалось выкинуть сказанную Сарухико чушь из головы. Вдруг вспомнилось, что от Микото-сана тоже часто пахло сандалом, хотя тот, кажется, никогда не заморачивался вещами вроде одеколонов. Но подвески на шее всегда носил. Хотя это ни о чём не говорит, побрякушки на себя многие цепляют – говорят, девочкам нравится. И Тоцуке-сану вроде бы тоже. Чёрт!

– Ята, ты ещё со мной? – спросил Тоцука-сан и щёлкнул пальцами у него под носом. Ята дёрнулся от неожиданности, а потом обалдело заозирался по сторонам.

Офигеть! Оказывается, они успели пройти больше половины пути! А он даже не заметил, занятый мыслями о том, думал ли Микото-сан, что нравится девушкам. Или Тоцуке-сану. И могло ли в самом деле так быть, что Микото-сан хотел впечатлять вовсе не на девушек?

– Определённо, ты куда-то пропал. И для кого я старался, пересказывал всё? – Тоцука-сан укоризненно покачал головой. Ята прикусил губу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не начать на него пялиться, как на чудо двухголовое.

– Задумался. Так что там?

Тоцука-сан хмыкнул.

– Ну уж нет, повторять не буду, прослушал – сам виноват. Но спрошу ещё раз: хочешь мороженого? А то жарко.

– М-можно, – пробормотал Ята, думая о том, что холодное будет в самый раз. Хотя лучше бы колы. Или уж сразу ледяной душ.

Тоцука-сан отошёл к палатке и вернулся со сдвоенным брикетом. Разломил, протянул Яте половинку. Тот откусил сразу чуть не до середины, ощутив, как зубы свело от резкого холода. Самое то. Ята машинально взглянул на Тоцуку-сана. Тот чуть улыбнулся и неторопливо принялся за свою порцию. Облизнул ее, потом взял в рот почти целиком. Ята едва своим куском не подавился. Спина взмокла, вышвырнутые из головы идиотские мысли моментально вернулись. Ята сглотнул слюну пополам с остатками мороженого. Тоцука-сан смотрел вперёд рассеянным взглядом, посасывая свою порцию, а Ята не мог отделаться от фантазии о том, что вместо мороженого мог быть член Микото-сана, а ещё от вопроса, каким бы он оказался на вкус.

Белые капли подтаявшего мороженого медленно потекли по деревянной палочке на пальцы Тоцуки-сану. Он вытащил мороженое изо рта и удивлённо посмотрел себе на руку. Облизнул её и вздохнул:

– Ну что за жара! – потом посмотрел на Яту. – Что с тобой? Ты весь красный и обляпался к тому же.

Тот дёрнулся и взглянул на свою футболку, действительно, здорово закапанную белым. Ята выругался и сжёг остатки обеих порций нафиг. Тоцука-сан грустно оглядел обгоревшую палочку у себя в руке, достал платок и начал оттирать следы мороженого Яте с груди. Теперь его самые обыкновенные прикосновения казались неприличными до жути, хоть кричи: «Но люди же смотрят!», хотя это ерунда полная, Ята ведь – не Микото-сан.

– Хватит! – сдавленно попросил Ята. – Фигня это, подумаешь.

– У нас теперь живёт ребёнок, которому нельзя подавать плохой пример, в том числе неряшливости. Увидит она тебя измазанным и что подумает? – наставительно возразил Тоцука-сан, но платок убрал. – Придём – дам тебе другую футболку.

– Вы же говорили, Анны нет, – пробормотал Ята, понимая, что если сейчас сбежит домой, то это будет выглядеть до хрена подозрительно, и Тоцука-сан потом точно не отстанет, выясняя, в чём дело. Не говоря о том, что дома сидит злой от жары и головной боли Сарухико.

– Так может вернуться. Мало ли, вдруг ей в парке не понравится или живот от конфет заболит. Я, конечно, сказал мальчикам, чтоб не покупали слишком много, но вы же меня никогда не слушаете, – пожал плечами Тоцука-сан.

Нет, свалить немедленно точно не светило. Ята только и мог, что делать вид, будто ничего не происходит и он не думает о том, что делает Тоцука-сан, когда они с Микото-саном остаются одни.

 

* * *

В баре работал кондиционер, и после уличной жары это оказалось несказанным облегчением. Кусанаги-сан в одиночестве сидел за стойкой и увлечённо набивал какое-то сообщение на КПК. Вид у него при этом был довольный, как у кота, стянувшего кусок мяса прямо из-под носа у собаки. Он бросил на них короткий взгляд и радостно усмехнулся.

– О, Ята-чан, давно не виделись. Где пропадал?

– Дома, – буркнул Ята, решив, что если и Кусанаги-сан заведёт песню про ревность к Анне, то надо будет обязательно дать ему в глаз. Просто чтобы закрыть тему насовсем. Но тот только кивнул и сказал:

– Чего-нибудь холодного?

– Нет! – выпалил Ята.

Мороженого ему хватило за глаза. Кусанаги-сан посмотрел с удивлением.

– Холодным мы уже разжились, спасибо, – ответил Тоцука-сан, обнял Яту сзади за пояс и положил подбородок ему на плечо. – Так что теперь придётся новую футболку где-то искать. Взять, что ли, у Микото?

Ята моментально вспыхнул, сердце у него заколотилось. Подумаешь, ерунда какая, поносить день чужую чистую одежду, но… Чёрт! Вещь, в которой ходил Микото-сан…

– Э?.. – лёгкое удивление на лице Кусанаги-сана стало заметно сильнее.

– В общем, мы наверх, – продолжил Тоцука-сан. – Если кто-нибудь будет искать, меня нет.

– Татара? – после короткой паузы очень спокойно спросил Кусанаги-сан.

Он вдруг неприятно острым взглядом смерил Яту с головы до ног. А знал ли Кусанаги-сан про Микото-сана и Тоцуку-сана? Сарухико сказал, что все в курсе, а значит, и Кусанаги-сан тоже. Он ведь вообще про Микото-сана знает больше всех. Может, спросить его? Потом. Только, наверное, язык не повернётся.

– Что «Татара»? Двадцать лет уже «Татара», – засмеялся Тоцука-сан.

Кусанаги-сан промолчал. Тоцука-сан подтолкнул Яту к лестнице на второй этаж. Тот пошёл вперёд, загривком продолжая чувствовать взгляд Кусанаги-сана. Кажется, тот подумал что-то не то, хотя Ята не был уверен, действительно ли тут можно что-то не так понять, и если да, насколько именно.

– Тоцука-сан, а Кусанаги-сан… он рассердился вроде? – спросил Ята, когда они поднимались на второй этаж.

– Ммммм? На что рассердился?

– Ну… – Ята замолчал, потому что сам точно не понял, что именно его встревожило.

– Наверное, тебе показалось, – вынес вердикт Тоцука-сан, так и не дождавшись ответа, и прошёл по коридору прямо к двери в номер Микото-сана. Вопрос «А почему не к вам?» застрял у Яты в горле, потому что до него только сейчас дошло, что он понятия не имеет, где живёт Тоцука-сан. Подразумевалось, что где-то здесь, но вот где конкретно? И выяснять это прямо сейчас не хотелось, потому что возможный ответ мог оказаться слишком неловким.

– Знаешь, ты сегодня сам не свой, – сказал Тоцука-сан, крепко взял Яту за локоть и втянул в номер. – В чём дело?

– Ни в чём, – поспешно ответил Ята, машинально оглядываясь.

Комната как комната, ковёр, низкий столик посередине, на нём – небрежно брошенная футболка. По стенам тянулись полки, заваленные разным хламом, который так любил Тоцука-сан: от древних чёрно-белых фоток и допотопной фотоплёнки до горшочков с бонсаем. Две двери вели, наверное, в душ и в смежную комнату.

– Раздевайся, – сказал Тоцука-сан и поднял со столика футболку. – Нет, эта не пойдёт, грязная… Кстати, Ята, в душ не хочешь?

Ледяной. О да! Ята закивал, Тоцука-сан прыснул в ладонь и указал на нужную дверь.

 

* * *

Холодная вода здорово прочищала мозги. Ята стоял, опершись руками о кафельную стену, и думал, что, похоже, Сарухико не соврал. Во всяком случае, Тоцука-сан точно жил у Микото-сана. Само по себе это фигня, Сарухико у Яты тоже нередко зависал по неделе или больше, но… Чёрт, наверное, Яте просто хотелось, чтобы Сарухико сказал правду, ведь тогда можно спокойно считать себя нормальным, потому что Тоцука-сан же нормальный. Да пусть только кто-нибудь попробует вякнуть и сказать, что он извращенец!

Ята зажмурился, замотал головой и выключил воду, потому что окончательно продрог.

Микото-сан очень хорошо относился к Тоцуке-сану, это любому ясно. И никому не позволял его обижать. Значит, Микото-сан не считал его ненормальным. Значит, Яту тоже не посчитает? Хотя… похоже, даже если и так, Яте всё равно не обломится. Вот же фигня! Обидно.

Он развернулся, привалился лопатками к ледяному кафелю и повёл взглядом вокруг, осматриваясь. Если верить порно и трёпу парней, то секс в душе – это круто. В голове живо нарисовалось, как Микото-сан стоит здесь и прижимает к стене Тоцуку-сана, усмехаясь, как когда предвкушает хорошую драку. Или просто дрочит, если Тоцуки-сана нет.

В паху заныло, Ята взвыл вполголоса и поспешно врубил воду снова. Холод почти обжигал, мучительно хотелось плеснуть силой, чтоб его прогнать. Ята держался, пока член снова не упал, а тело почти не потеряло чувствительность. Потом он всё же вывалился из кабинки, думая только о том, что надо уходить, и как можно быстрее. Хотя Микото-сана здесь не было, то, что Ята вдруг оказался слишком глубоко на его личной территории, совершенно сносило башку.

Одежда почему-то не нашлась. Ясно, что Тоцука-сан забрал футболку, но остальное-то зачем? Ята ругнулся сквозь зубы, схватил первое попавшееся полотенце, замотался  и выскочил из душа. Тоцуки-сана не было, дверь в смежную комнату оказалась открытой.

– Тоцука-сан! А где?.. – Ята влетел туда и застыл, охренело глядя на валявшегося поперёк разложенного дивана Микото-сана.

Откуда он тут взялся?! Он же с Анной!.. Должен быть.

Тот приоткрыл глаза, приподнял голову, потом медленно сел, одну ногу спустив на пол, а ступнёй второй упёршись в край дивана. Из одежды на нем были только незастёгнутые чёрные джинсы. Взгляд Яты сам собой метнулся вниз, к пупку Микото-сана и расстёгнутой ширинке. Холод от ледяного душа моментально выветрился, вместо него во всём теле вскипел красный жар.

Микото-сан чуть усмехнулся, и Ята понял, что грёбаное полотенце ни фига не спасает. Он мучительно покраснел, вдохнул, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но смог только молча открыть и закрыть рот.

– Хочешь меня?  – вдруг совершенно спокойно спросил Микото-сан.

– Разумеется, хочет, – мурлыкнул слева Тоцука-сан, подошёл к Яте и облокотился ему на плечо. Чужое дыхание пощекотало голую кожу.

Стыдно было до ужаса, Ята рванулся в сторону, но Тоцука-сан неожиданно его удержал. Микото-сан усмехнулся. Потом сунул в рот сигарету, поджёг щелчком пальцев, затянулся и медленно выдохнул. Оперся локтем о согнутое колено, держа сигарету в пальцах, и снова посмотрел на Яту. Тот просто окаменел – красный, весь мокрый от воды и пота и со стояком почти до боли.

– Ми-ко-то, – по слогам протянул Тоцука-сан. Тот усмехнулся шире и ответил:

– Хочу посмотреть.

Тогда, наконец, Ята смог моргнуть, а спустя пару секунду заорать:

– Тоцука-сан, вы с ума сошли?! – потому что Тоцука-сан толкнул его к стене, а сам опустился на пол.

– Ничуть, – засмеялся тот.

Ята судорожно вцепился в полотенце, но Тоцука-сан только сдвинул его вверх и взял член в рот. Ята успел подумать, что сдохнет от стыда на месте, а потом связные мысли исчезли, остались только ощущения от чужого языка, разгоравшиеся белым глаза Микото-сана и колыхнувшееся в воздухе жаркое красное марево.

Почему-то холодные и влажные пальцы Тоцуки-сана скользнули Яте между ягодиц. Один вошёл внутрь, растягивая, затем второй. Из-за их движений тело потряхивало от непривычного и острого удовольствия. Ята впился зубами в запястье, чтоб не закричать, другой рукой вцепился Тоцуке-сану в волосы, сам плохо понимая, чего добивается: чтобы тот остановился или чтобы продолжал.

Микото-сан смотрел на них, и Ята не мог отвести взгляд от его лица, глядя, как он резко вдыхает, раздувая ноздри, и быстро облизывает губы. Красная сила начинала клубиться в воздухе между ними.

В какой-то момент Ята не выдержал, всхлипнул и кончил. Он чуть не упал, но Тоцука-сан удержал его за бёдра. Потом поднялся, и Ята наконец смог отвлечься от Микото-сана, чтобы посмотреть на Тоцуку-сана. У того блестели губы, на щеке и подбородке остались белые капли. Тоцука-сан провёл ладонью, стирая их, и привычно беззаботно улыбнулся. Ята судорожно вдохнул.

– Теперь готов, да? – спросил Тоцука-сан и подмигнул Яте.

Микото-сан встал, быстро подошёл. Несмотря на джинсы, было видно, что стоит у него тоже просто замечательно. Ята несколько секунд просто пялился, совершенно обалдев от того, что, похоже, ему всё-таки обломится, потом качнулся вперёд, жадно схватился ладонями за бёдра Микото-сана, залез ладонями под ткань джинсов. Грудь Микото-сана оказалась прямо напротив лица Яты. Сегодня сандалом не пахло, только телом и, как всегда, раскалённым камнем. Микото-сан запустил руку Яте в волосы, запрокинул голову, заставив посмотреть себе в лицо, и снова чуть усмехнулся. Так он усмехался, когда выслушивал в очередной раз трёп Яты, учил правильно пить и бить силой.

– Значит, хочешь?

Вместо ответа Ята сжал его член в руке и, дурея от собственной наглости, неуверенно провел вверх-вниз. Мать его, это же не с парнями на порнуху дрочить! Чёрт, а ещё джинсы до фига мешали! Ята дёрнул их вниз.

Улыбка Микото-сана погасла, он шумно вдохнул через нос, схватил его за плечи, сдавил так, что чуть не хрустнули кости. Ята замер.

– Не дрейфь, – хрипло сказал Микото-сан, сам стянул джинсы и резко толкнул Яту к дивану. Тот с размаху сел, затем опрокинулся навзничь.

– Микото-сан!

Микото-сан навис над ним, опираясь одной рукой рядом с головой Яты. Другой прижал его к простыне за плечо и провёл вниз, по груди к животу, потом по боку и на бедро. Прикосновение обжигало, от него по коже разбегались колкие красные искры, и это было охренеть как здорово.

– Микото-сан… – хрипло выдохнул Ята и замолчал, нервно облизывая губы. Он хотел…  Чёрт, он сам не до конца мог понять, чего хотел, не говоря о том, чтобы произнести это вслух.

– Повернись, – сказал Микото-сан и, не дожидаясь, сам перекатил Яту на живот. Тот прижался ноющим членом к простыням, невольно двинул бёдрами. – И… расслабься, да?

Что?! Чёрт! Ята рвано вдохнул, зажмурился и весь напрягся. Чёрт, он хотел Микото-сана до дрожи, и член стоял, как каменный, но…

– Микото-о-о, – со смешком протянул Тоцука-сан, про которого Ята уже успел забыть, и тоже сел на диван. – Ну кто так делает? – потом осторожно подхватил Яту за плечи, потянул вверх, заставляя подняться и опереться на колени и локти. Его тёплые пальцы ласково пробежали Яте по волосам.

– Расслабься, – мягко попросил Тоцука-сан, наклонившись к самому его лицу, коснулся губами виска, скулы, губ. Ята выдохнул ему в рот и смог отпустить сведённые мышцы. Хотя, чёрт, при мысли, как это выглядит со стороны, по спине прошла холодная дрожь.

Микото-сан сжал задницу Яты горячими руками, и его член медленно, очень медленно вошёл внутрь. Ята прогнулся и вскрикнул не столько от боли, сколько с непривычки и от мысли, что, обалдеть, его прямо сейчас имеет Микото-сан.

Микото-сан замер, его пальцы больно впились в кожу.

– Тише, тише, – Тоцука-сан осторожно гладил тёплыми пальцами лицо Яты. – Всё нормально?

– Д-дааа, – выдохнул тот и со всхлипом уткнулся лбом Тоцуке-сану в бедро. – Ещё. Микото-сан… – было до фига странно и до слёз хотелось кончить.

Микото-сан толкнулся снова, потом еще раз, постепенно увеличивая темп. Он с силой провёл Яте рукой по спине, от чего сквозь позвоночник побежал горячий огонь. Ята только заскулил в ответ и, не выдержав, потянулся к своему члену. Хватило всего нескольких движений ладонью, и он забился в судороге оргазма и обмяк, слыша, как низко застонал Микото-сан. Ещё несколько толчков, и тот тоже кончил и тяжело навалился на Яту, придавив своим весом так, что дышать получалось через раз, но скоро скатился на простыни рядом.

Ята лежал, прижавшись лбом к ноге Тоцуки-сана, и ни о чём не думал. Тело, казалось, растекалось в желе, отходя от самого крутого кайфа в жизни.

– Доволен? – донесся словно издалека голос Микото-сана. Наверное, надо было ответить, но для этого пришлось бы напрячься.

– Ещё не совсем, – хрипло ответил Тоцука-сан. – Микото-о-о… – его голос показался совсем чужим, незнакомым. Низким и тёмным.

Микото-сан сдвинул Яту в сторону и подтянулся к Тоцуке-сану. Вжикнула молния, потом послышался стон. Ята разлепил веки, поднял голову и застыл, завороженно глядя, как голова Микото-сана склоняется над бёдрами Тоцуки-сана, а тот сидит, вплетя пальцы в красные волосы и запрокинув голову. Шея в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки казалась совсем белой и тонкой.

Тоцука-сан закусил губу, но не выдержал, задрожал всем телом и снова тихо застонал.

– Микото-о-о… – и замер, неровно дыша через рот.

Микото-сан хмыкнул, заправил его член в брюки и отодвинулся. Если бы Ята не ощущал себя таким усталым, у него бы точно снова встало, а так он только почувствовал смутную зависть. Ята выдохнул и опустил голову на согнутый локоть.

– Теперь доволен? – спросил Микото-сан, положил руку Яте на загривок и принялся лениво массировать позвонки. Непривычно нежгучий огонь приятным теплом бежал от его пальцев по коже.

– Вполне, – хрипло ответил Тоцука-сан, а потом вдруг растрепал Яте волосы. – Кстати, хотел тебе сказать – можешь не прятаться от Анны.

Ята дёрнулся и испуганно вскинул голову, в который раз заливаясь краской по уши.

– Анна! Она же!.. Я же не смогу! Я… буду думать!

Микото-сан насмешливо хмыкнул, Тоцука-сан захихикал.

– Хорошее занятие, полезное. Ята, да успокойся ты. Что могла, Анна от тебя уже поймала – ты от неё прятался, девочка захотела узнать почему. К слову, всё равно не поняла, что это значит. Я её попросил не рассказывать остальным, так что Анна будет молчать.

– Поймала… – Ята на секунду застыл, потом опять упал лицом на локоть. Ведьма! Маленькая противная ведьма! Только бы в самом деле молчала.

– Хотя для верности можешь попытаться её чем-нибудь задобрить, – беззаботно посоветовал Тоцука-сан.

– И сам не ори на каждом углу, если не хочешь, чтоб кто-то знал, – лениво добавил Микото-сан, продолжая поглаживать Яте спину.

Тоцука-сан снова тихонько рассмеялся, потом наклонился и шепнул Яте в макушку:

– Кстати, если ты поладишь с Анной, то, может быть, я приглашу тебя ещё раз.

Ята на секунду замер, потом часто задышал.

Чёрт! Она же девчонка! Да ещё и ведьма.

Горячие пальцы Микото-сана медленно пересчитывали его позвонки вниз до поясницы и снова вверх. Ничего, с одной девчонкой, тем более мелкой, Ята как-нибудь справится.


End file.
